A Match Made In Heaven
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Fixed And Reposted This is a backstory on how Luke and Suellen meet , eventually fall in love and get married. Unfortunately their love life gets off to a rocky start , trouble soon follows when Suellen's ex shows up will their love burn out before it blooms or is this a match made in Heaven.
1. Match Made In Heaven

**Well it's that time of year again folk's the bee's are buzzing , the whippoorwill's are chirping a happy tune.**

 **With Valentine's day coming up soon it's almost time for the annual Hazzard County Sweetheart's Ball.**

 **Bo , Luke are enjoying a nice cool dip in the Hazzard Pond without a care in the world.**

 **"**! I'm telling you cousin my heart just skipped a beat. Who you takin' to the sweetheart's dance ?. said Bo curiously

" I don't really know yet I'm thinking of maybe Maryellen or maybe Maybelle. Said Luke happily

So as the boys was busy talking they didn't know that trouble in the form of love was waiting for them.

Two little heifer's were just laying in a Canoe enjoying the sunshine , a little breeze when they spotted the boys .

" Hey Jill check out those two Studmuffin's the blonde one sure has my heart beating faster then a jackrabbit. Said Ji

" Oh I don't know ... ? . , " after being dumped by that charming devil back in Malibu. Said SueEllen cautiously.

Jill being the stubborn one of the two wasn't about to to take no for an answer .

" Hey SueEllen how about playing a little trick on the fella's if it works you'll have a date for the sweetheart's dance .

" Oh what you have in mind oh i don't know maybe fooling one of them to save you from drowning . Said Jill Jokingly

Meanwhile the boys was having a splash contest so far Bo was the one winning , poor Luke was the loser.

" I ..., ( cough ..) i got you now ..., Luke .., Bo dunked Luke under , then he just stood their laughing his head off.

While the girls was starting their plan , so Suellen stood on the side of the boat , jumped into about 8 ft deep.

" Help my friend has drowned , help , help !. Somebody please can someone please help !. Said Jill worriedly

Luke who happend to just pop up at the right time dove under , he pulled SueEllen up like a drowned cat.

He pulled her to shore , he felt like he was looking at an angel , he got a smile on his face .

Then SueEllen started laughing then she opened her eyes , felt like she was looking at an angel.

Then Luke asked her if she was okay , she said that she was OK , smiled at him.

" My you sure look like the cat who swallowed the canary may i ask what your name is handsome ? Kidded Suellen

 **" Oh ..., Well .. , um .., all of a sudden Luke could feel his face turn more red then a firecracker .**

" My name is Luke ..., I've never seen a girl like you before so have you ever been kissed ?. Asked Luke curiously

" No i ain't Sugar I've been waiting so long for someone to kiss me my last one never got that far. Said SueEllen.

So Luke , Suellen shared a rather sweet kiss , then once they were done they both could feel a spark.

Later that night while the boys was getting ready for bed as Luke fell slowly asleep with a smile on his face .

He felt like a fire was sparking in his heart , he had finally met his sweetheart , then slowly drifted into darkness.


	2. O'l Black Magic

**Early the next morning the boys was up bright and early to catch the bus they didn't want to miss it again.**

 **So the alarm went off bright , early at 8:00 am they dragged their little sleepy body's out of bed.**

 **And made a mad dash to the bathroom , splashed some water on their faces, then got dressed .**

 **Since this story takes place when the boys was in school Luke is 16 , Bo is 14 , Suellen is 15 , Jill is 13**

" C'mon Bo we don't wanna miss it again like we did last week Uncle Jesse will set our tails on fire. " warned Luke

So Bo quickily tried his best to catch up with Luke , they finally made it just on time the bus driver was very friendly

" Hello Boys I see you were able to make on time this fine and beautiful morning . said Miss Applewhite .

" Oh thanks for waiting for us miss Applewhite we tried to hurry this morning . Said Luke happily

So the boys hurried , picked their seats , Luke decided to sit next to Suellen she smiled when she saw him.

" Hello honey I remember seeing you yesterday at Hazzard Pond i must admit it was all a joke. Admitted Suellen

" Well it seems your little trick worked darling my heart is falling for you . Said Luke jokingly

Then Luke decided to give Suellen a nice little peck on the cheek , she felt like she was on cloud nine.

15 minutes later the bus arrived at Hazzard High , the boys got off first they just love Valentines Day.

" Luke Suellen sure is pretty as a picture it's just a shame that she fell for you when i can have her all to myself.

" Yeah too bad Bo you will be stuck taking Jilly Rae McComb she sure has her hook bated for you . Kidded Luke

The boys was still laughing , teasing one another when they arrived at their locker's .

Meanwhile in the gym the girls was talking about the boys during swim class while they were swimming laps.

" Luke sure is a cutie pie i can't get his face out of my mind I feel like I'm floating on air . Said Suellen Dreamily

" Maybe you'll get lucky girl , he'll ask you out to the dance maybe you finally met your prince charming . Said Jill

Later on that day at lunch the boys had spotted the girls sitting outside on the picnic tables .

Bo suddenly came up with a great idea , he told Luke that he should go on over to the table .

" Oh i don't know about that Bo she already had one bad apple what if she says no . Wondered Luke curiously

" Well Cousin you don't know unless you try , what if she is the one you've been waiting for . Said Bo lovingly

So Luke slowly walked on over to the girl's table , he put on his best smile , he took some nice slow deep breaths.

While the girls was giggling about the cute lifeguard at Gym Class today, happy they finally had boyfriends.

" Hey SueEllen ... . , um..., how ...would you .. ,l..i..ke t..o t..o g..o (Stuttered Luke) . To lovebug ball with me ? Asked

" Oh .., hey Luke i was just thinking about you darling i would love to go with you. Suellen said Lovingly

 **Suellen was beautiful with all her beauitful blond hair , blue eyes , freckles, she loves Luke.  
**

So later on that day the boys was at Track Practice Bo couldn't help but notice that Luke looked like

" Luke , Luke , Luke hello come back to planet earth hello . " Oh .. I'm sorry Bo i was just thinking about Suellen.

" You got it bad cousin I ain't seen you this far gone since Maryanne Donahue kissed you in the 2nd grade.

" Oh yeah I remember that it was in 2nd grade Hughie pulled her pigtails , made her cry , I told him to stop .

" Suellen is all mine , i am gonna have the prettiest date their. better hurry your running out of time. Kidded Luke

" Well Cousin two can play at this game , i ain't about to quit so will see who has the perfect date . Kidded Bo

 **" O'l Bo , Luke have been bitten by the lovebug , I got a feelin' in my bones that it's only gonna get worse.**

Later on that day while the boys was taking the school bus home Bo couldn't help notice Jill how cute she looked.

So when the bus stopped at her house Bo got off the bus to ask if she would like to be his date to the sweetheart

" Oh Bo i would love to honey I 've been waiting for you to ask me i kinda had a feelin' that you would . Said Jill

" After all I've known you since preschool since that first day we met in each other in the sandbox . Said Jill.

Then Jill gave Bo a nice little kiss on the cheek , then she waved him goodbye an headed on into her house.

Bo was so dazed by Jill's kiss he didn't hear the bus horn telling him to get back on the bus . So Luke finally broke

" Hello earth to Bo come back to earth she's way out of your league c'mon get back on the bus lover boy. Kidded

So while the boys was on their way to school , meanwhile over at the Hazzard Ballroom folks was getting ready for

Later on that night the boys was picking up the girls for the dance , Luke and Suellen won King , Queen.

" Oh Luke ..., you will always be my first love i will remember this night forever i love you. Then they kissed.


End file.
